


Quarantine With Dean

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Quarantine with Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Sam, Dean and our unnamed original female character (is she you?) are dealing with the lockdown and quarantines like the rest of us.  Let's see what happens when most of hunting is removed from the equation.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & You, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. April

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a chapter for every month since the country started restrictions. I hope to continue with chapters until we're back to normal. I've completed through December and will post a couple a day until they're all up. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see our gang get up to in future months of lock-down? Drop me a line! I've got the major plot twists covered, but am happy to include some of your ideas! Keep in mind...they don't have to stay at the bunker.

April

“I’m bored!” Dean grumbled throwing himself into a chair in the library. “Dude, it’s been three days. Got another eleven to go to flatten the curve then we’ll get back out there” Sam said. “Man, come on! You really think vampires have COVID?” he challenged; face scrunched together in annoyance. “CDC hasn’t mentioned vamps, but I’m more concerned about the Dean Winchester/Waitress combo than I am about vampires” she said passing around the bottles of beer as she sat down next to Dean. “I have never agreed with anything more” Sam laughed. She looked at Dean, who was in full pout mode and sighed, “Come on. Let’s do a Hatchet Man marathon.” Dean hopped up excitedly, “Oh yeah! C’mon, Sammy! Hatchet Man!”

Sam bailed after the second film and left them in the Dean Cave shouting at the television. “I need food” she said holding her rumbling belly. “Nothing is open this late for take-out, governors’ orders. Let’s see what we can find in the kitchen” Dean said pausing the movie. “Hmm, what about pizza? We have leftover Italian bread and sauce” she said nodding at the bread on the counter. “Oh yeah and I think there’s still some of that fancy charcuterie left. That's a fun word...charcuterie” he said digging in the fridge pulling things out. They managed to throw together super fancy French bread style pizzas with the bread, sauce adding fresh mozzarella, salami, soppressata, roasted red peppers and olives. 

She tucked them under the blanket on the sofa as Dean crunched into his pizza. Moaning around the food in his mouth he said “I’ve got another eleven days of this in me.” She grinned and said, “Me too.”

\--

“Hey, Sammy! Pancakes!” Dean said pouring the batter into the hot skillet. “I see that. You’re in a good mood this morning. Did uh, something happen last night after I went to bed? Between the two of you?” Sam asked heading for the coffee. “Nah, it’s not like that. She’s not into it” Dean said. “I’m not into what?” she said rounding the corner into the kitchen. “Becoming our live-in sex slave” Dean said without missing a beat. She snorted a laugh. “I don't think I handle one Winchester, let alone two. Chocolate chips? Niiiiice” she said watching Dean drop them into the batter before he flipped the cakes. As she stuffed herself full she suggested they head into town to do a grocery order. "If we split up, we can hit Walmart, the supermarket and the liquor store all in one go.” “Uh, I’m gonna stay behind, if you don’t mind. Zoom date with Eileen” Sam said tucking into his food. "OooooOOOOooooo" she sung as Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Hey man, get it however you can" he grinned at his brother.

\--

“That line is insane. I’m coming with you” Dean said parking the car in the furthest corner of the crowded parking lot. “I’ll be fine, Dean. It’s just Walmart” she laughed. “Nope. Those people are crazed. I can see it” he said climbing out. The stood in line for over an hour before they made it inside. No matter how much she tried to get him to split up, Dean refused to leave her side. He even managed to sweet talk a young employee into pulling them a twelve-pack of toilet paper from the storage room in back. “How are the shelves empty?” he bitched looking at the empty laundry detergent shelves. “News this morning said they might extend lockdown another two weeks. People must have gone into panic mode” she smiled when she spotted the Borax. She grabbed two boxes, bars of laundry soap and washing soda. “You know we got rid of the Leviathans, right?” he teased as she loaded the cart. “We have a mountain of laundry and no detergent. I’m going to make some detergent!” she grinned. “You just know how to make shit like this?” he asked. “My grandmother made her own, so I have a general idea, but I’m sure I can find instructions online. I can kill monsters, Dean. I’m pretty sure I can figure this out” she said.  
“Shit, I can’t breathe under this thing” he grumped fidgeting with the bandana around his face. “Yeah, but you look like an old-timey bank robber” she laughed and nudged him down the lane. “Come on, I need socks” she said heading towards the Ladies wear. By the time they left the cart was overflowing with sundries, food, new socks and underwear for everyone. “Liquor store. Let’s skip the supermarket” he said loading the car. “Alright. If we need anything else, we’ll send Sam out” she agreed.


	2. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restrictions continue and our gang adjusts. 
> 
> No smut yet...it's cumming. See what I did there?

May

They sat in folding chairs along the stream which ran through the park. “I should bring my fishing rod out here” Dean said lifting his feet to rest on the battered, green cooler. “We need to do more of this rather than sitting in the bunker all the time” she agreed. “We did manage to clear two houses, though” Sam piped in. “Sure, I’m always up for a ghost hunt, but you gotta admit, the lack of monster activity is weird, right?” Dean asked. “Rowena recalled all of her demons and won’t let any out of hell until it’s over. She made that clear last time we spoke with her” Sam replied. “I wonder if she had anything to do with this outbreak” she wondered. Dean snorted a laugh and said “Who knows. But I imagine anything that takes human form, at least part of the time, is susceptible as well. Werewolves, shifters and the like.” Dean leaned over and clinked his bottle neck against hers and said, “Well, here’s to spending more time relaxing while the monsters hide in hell…or wherever the fuck they’re hiding.” 

Sam told them that he was considering going spend lockdown with Eileen if it was extended again. “Do it, man” Dean said. “You two are adorbs” she teased. “Yeah, super adorbs!” Dean agreed. “Shut up, both of you” Sam sighed. 

“We’re getting fat and sloppy. We need to start a workout routine” she said poking her still flat belly. “Yeah, I’m in for that. Sam over there is still Sexiest Man Alive” Dean grumbled. “I run. You two sit and eat pizza” Sam admonished. “I can run!” she said. “You can, but you don’t” Sam clarified.

\--

“Come on. Get up” she nudged Dean’s foot. “I’m not doing yoga and I’m not running” he grumbled from under his pillow. “You promised!” she yelled. “FINE! But get out of my room first…unless you wanna see me naked, that is” he said pulling the pillow off of his head, looking at her hopefully. She rolled her eyes and left the room. He found her in the library in sneakers, leggings and a sports bra. “Run first, then yoga. Let’s go” she said running up the stairs. 

“Are you shitting me? It’s still dark out!” he bitched. “Yeah, but if we leave now, we can do sunrise yoga in the park” she said excitedly and took off down the road. “How did I wind up with an overactive puppy to work out with?” he grumbled and ran after her. 

By the time they reached the park they both collapsed onto the grass praying for death. “I spent forty years in hell and running is a very close second” Dean panted. “Let’s skip the yoga this time” she said, reaching over to pat his arm. They watched as the sun slowly rose over the tree line, spreading its rays across the field and stream. “Beautiful” he said. “It is. Can we come again tomorrow?” she asked, looking over to find him watching her closely. “Uh, sure” he said, hoping she hadn’t noticed him staring.


	3. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean should have listened to Chuck and hoarded toilet paper....

June

“We are terrible people!” she said, completely disgusted with their actions. “State parks and facilities are closed! Besides, we’re taxpayers” he said popping the lock on the men’s room door at the entrance of the state park. “We are not taxpayers, and this is wrong” she said following him in. “Well, we would be if we got PAID for our work, but hey, I’m gonna collect a little of what is owed to us right now” he said grinning as he opened the door to a stall. “Jackpot!” he danced, pumping his elbows. “You’re paying us with stolen toilet paper?” she sighed. “You’d lose your high morals real quick if we ran out. You know, Chuck told me once to hoard toilet paper. I should have listened” he said dumping the four rolls stored on the back of the toilet tank into her hands before moving to the next stall. In all, they cleared seventeen rolls between both restrooms and another thirty from the locked supply closet. 

She stood next to him looking into the trunk of the Impala, which was jam packed with paper, as was the backseat. “Dean, we don’t need forty-seven industrial sized rolls of toilet paper” she sighed. “Hey, when God tells you to hoard, you hoard!” he declared slamming the trunk closed. “They won’t even fit on the toilet paper holder in the bathroom! Dean, these are the sizes you find in movie theater bathrooms” she tried arguing. He stopped and leaned his arms on the hood of the car looking across at her, “I’m a Winchester. I can handle rigging up a TP holder.”

True to his word Dean built an industrial sized, free standing toilet paper holder out of pipes he’d found in the garage. He stood proudly next to his creation. Her eyebrows raised in approval. “Impressive” she said giving it a spin with her hand. “Thanks” Dean grinned, “Now out. Gotta drop the kids at the pool!” “Ewe!” she shouted and ran from the room. 

\--

Dean stopped dead in his tracks when heard her scream. He flew down the hallway and threw the door open. “What’s wrong?” he shouted looking wildly. She was naked on the bed, scurrying to cover herself up. “What the fuck, Dean!” she shouted at him. “What? Why are you screaming? You’re…you’re naked” he suddenly flushed and turned sideways to stare at the wall. “It’s my bedroom! I’m allowed to be naked in here!” she shouted. “Okay, yep. Scream. You screamed” he responded, clearly annoyed at her. “Oh, there’s a spider on my ceiling” she said. “Dean, you can turn around now” she sighed. 

He did and let out a breath when he found her in a bathrobe. “So you were naked on the bed and a spider attacked you?” he said looking up at the ceiling, spotting the offender. “Ewe, he’s a big one” Dean said reaching for a tissue from the box on her dresser. “Yes, it is and I do NOT want it on me” she said. “Cuz you’re naked” he said, now grinning. “Fuck, please let this go” she begged as he climbed on the bed and caught it in the tissue. 

Laughing he hopped from the bed and seeing her take a step away from him gave him an idea. “Scare of it?” he held it out towards her. “No. Shut up” she bristled. “You hunt and kill monsters and this little thing scares you?” he laughed stepping closer to her. She backed up and hit the wall. He held the tissue over her head making her cringe. “What were you doing in here when I stormed in to save the day?” he asked. “Dean, please, get that thing away from me” she pleaded. “Not till you tell me” he waved his hand over her. “FINE! I was masturbating! Happy now? Get it AWAY FROM ME!” she shouted. 

He backed off and headed towards the door. “Nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a perfectly natural act. In fact, I was about to do that myself before you flipped out” he grinned and shut the door behind himself. She heard him whistling a happy tune as he made his way down the hall.


	4. July

July

“What are you doing? It’s 1am!” Dean asked from the kitchen doorway where he stood in a gray bathrobe and slippers, hair mussed from sleeping. She climbed up from the floor where she was using the vacuum attachment to clean under the stove. “Is it? I can’t keep time straight anymore” she sighed. He sniffed the air, “Did you bake bread?” Smiling proudly, she said “Yup! Want a sandwich?” 

He moaned around the food stuffed in his mouth. “OHMAAAHGAAAH!” “I know, right?” she said taking a huge bite of her own sandwich made with the fresh baked white bread. “Let’s pack a lunch and go fishing after sunrise yoga” she suggested. He nodded in agreement, ogling his sandwich. She wasn’t sure if he was going to bite it again or fuck it. Either way, she was jealous of the sandwich. After, they shared a pint of ice-cream. She sat on the counter licking her spoon clean as Dean stood in front of her, watching her lips and tongue slip and slide all over the metal. She may have let it go on longer than necessary after seeing the effect it had on Dean. 

Dean spent the morning fishing while she battled with her knitting needles. “What’s that you’re making?” he asked. “A sock” she said, face scrunched up in concentration. “For who? Andre the Giant?” he snickered. She stopped working and lifted it up to look at it. It was so wide it could fit around her neck. “Fuck” she tossed it all down into the grass. “Hey! Sorry, I didn’t mean to…I’m an ass. Sorry” he said. “I am so fucking bored, Dean! I’m considering summoning a demon JUST so I have something TO DO!” she shouted, scaring a few birds from the trees. “How have YOU settled into this shit so well and now I’m freaking out?” she asked getting up for a beer from the cooler. He watched her ass wiggle as she bent over, digging through the ice. “I dunno. Guess I found a few pleasant distractions” he said softly. 

She stood up and handed him the bottle. He twisted the top off and handed it back. “For a tough lady hunter, you should be able to open your own twist offs” he laughed. “My fingers are delicate” she grumbled. Sighing she said “I’m sweaty and cranky. Gonna put my toes in the water.” He watched her walk to the water’s edge, careful to stay upstream of his fishing line. She sat quietly on a log and let her toes tip into the cool water while she sipped her beer. 

About ten minutes later Dean sat next to her, passing her a fresh beer. “Sammy called. He’s staying with Eileen for a while longer” he said. “Lucky bitch is gettin’ some” she mumbled. “What?” he asked turning to her. “Nothing. Take your shoes off, it’s nice” she nodded to the water. He hesitated. Dean Winchester didn’t wear shorts let alone dip his toes in a stream. “Ah fuck it. It’s fucking Covid, right?” he said and nudged his boots off. She watched him pull off his socks and roll up his jeans. “Come on” he said standing up and holding out a hand to her. Smiling a little she took it and they walked out into the stream, careful to avoid sharp rocks under their feet. “You’re right. This is nice. Next time we should bring the chairs out here INTO the stream” he said totally impressed with himself. She looked at his smiling face, bright in the sunlight and burst into tears. “Woah! What’s wrong?” he lifted his hand to her shoulder. “I have cabin fever or something. I mean, I know we’ve been getting out and all, but I think I need people” she sobbed. “Oh, come here” he shifted his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. “You hate people” he reminded her. “I know, but I miss hating them” she sniffed as her tears stopped. She took a step back and wiped her hand over her tear-streaked face. “I’m such a girl. I hate crying” she grumbled. “Yeah, you’re a girl and it’s great. Way better than if you were a guy” he said sipping his beer. “How’s that?” she asked. “Well, you can kick a monster’s ass AND you’re nice to look at” he grinned. Sighing she said, “I don’t know if I should be flattered or if the feminist in me should be triggered.” He shrugged and said, “Up to you, but I like when you’re angry too.” She took a deep breath and said, “I’m going to regret this, but why do you like it when I’m angry?” A huge grin split his face, “Cuz you’re crazy hot when you’re angry. Like that time that vamp made you chase it through the school. Never knew anyone hated running more than me, but damn, when you caught it…shit. Had a boner for a week over that one.” Her mouth fell open and she kicked water at him. “Hey! Careful” he grumbled reaching down to pat water from his jeans but scooped up a handful and threw it at her. In a matter of minutes, they were soaked through and laughing. 

“Looks like we’ve started a thing. Come on. Let’s eat lunch” Dean said holding a hand to her. She took it and looked around to see a small family of four wading nearby and another family pulling off their shoes at the water’s edge. They left the families to play and made their way back up to their spot under the oak tree. His big hand felt amazing around her tiny one. She squeezed his hand, silently thanking him for the comfort he offered. He gave her a lopsided grin, feeling awkward and unusually shy but glad she wasn’t crying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is on the way!


	5. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the smut!

August

August  
“Okay, okay, now you can take off the blindfold” he said, unable to contain the excitement in his voice. She felt the back of her head and released the kitchen towel, which he’d secured with a chip clip. It fell away and she looked around, a blanket was spread out in the grass with sofa cushions from the Dean Cave, bowl of popcorn, Red Vines, m&ms, cooler of beer then she spotted the projector. “Picked it up this morning. Thought we’d have a movie marathon out here” he grinned widely, nodding to the side of the bunker on which he’d painted a huge rectangle in white paint. He’d already queued up Raiders of the Lost Arc and the opening scene was paused and waiting for them. “Forgot about speakers, though” he shrugged, handing her one side of the AirPods he swiped from her bedroom.

She was stunned, taking it all in. He was starting to get worried that she’d think he was being cheesy when she turned to him and shouted, “THIS IS AMAZING!” She grabbed his face and planted a loud but chaste kiss on his lips. Chaste or not, it almost floored him. He’d thought about her lips so often that it was just about running on a continuous loop in his mind.

They’d started out laying separately, but early into Temple of Doom, they’d snugged together. Both making lame excuses as to why they needed to share cushions. She’d expected it to feel strange, but when his hand found her hair and starting toying with it, thinking went out the window. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeing.

Midway through Last Crusade they found themselves making out on the blanket. That first kiss was incredibly slow and intimate. He seemed almost timid at first. Dean’s hand was now cupping her breast over her dress, any perceived shyness long gone. He thumbed her nipple through the thin cotton and she gasped in his mouth. He moved to her neck, licking and biting. “Do you want this?” he whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe. “Do I wanna go all the way with a boy at the movies? Dean, you don’t know this, but you’re literally fulfilling one of my fantasies” she said giggling as he squeezed her breast, groaning in her ear.

He rolled onto his back, pulling her onto him. She sat up, straddling him. Her fingers found the waistband of his sweatpants, slipping inside, she lifted up and slid the fabric down his hips, taking his boxer briefs along for the ride. He sprung free of the confines, ready for action. Holy shit, she thought, gripping him lightly in her hand, feeling the size of him. She met his eyes and found him waiting patiently for her to decide what her next move was. Grinning, she nodded and slipped her hand under the cotton dress she wore and slid her panties aside. When she sank down onto him, she let out a moan that he would later claim could be heard in the next galaxy. His hands found her waist where he held her gently as he lifted his hips to keep time with her movements. She straps of her dress fell down her shoulders, pulling the dress down with it. He groaned at the sight of her breasts wigging freely above him. She fell forward, dropping her hands to his chest to break her fall. Her long, dark hair fell forward in a straight curtain, tickling his face. Gently he pulled her down, the line of hair closing them both off from the world as he took her lips. He kissed her deeply as his hands slid down to grasp her ass under the dress. Gripping her tightly, his thrusts picked up speed and in no time, he was slamming into her. “Dean! Dean, you’re gonna make me cum!” she cried out. He kept his pace steady as she crested, throbbing and pulsing around him. “Urrghh, you’re squeezing me so tight!” he called out as he finally succumbed to the orgasm he’d been trying to hard to delay.

They lay there on the blanket, gigging like teenagers. “I think lockdown just got infinitely better” she said. He proved her right by taking her again during Last Crusade.


	6. September

September

They had spend the majority of their time since their “movies in the park” in various states of nakedness. She had completely given up pants, panties and bras fully embracing lockdown life. She now lived in Dean’s shirts and the stockpile of misshapen socks she’d made since she’d taught herself to knit in July. Dean’s attire was now mostly sweatpants and t-shirts, and he’d also given up on underwear. 

She shuffled into the kitchen, Dean’s flannel shirt hanging to her knees. “Hey, sleepy” Dean said looking up from the mess he’d made on the counter. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she mumbled “Coffee.” “Fresh pot” he nodded towards the coffee caddy in the corner. She poured a cup, adding cream and sugar. She’d switch back to black after lockdown as over, but she was enjoying the luxury of having cream and sugar at her disposal for as long as possible. The crappy black motel coffee could wait a while longer. “Mmmm” she moaned taking a deep sip. “It’s not coffee when you’re finished with it. It’s a dessert” he laughed speaking over the video playing on his laptop. 

She sat at the table and slurped at hot liquid until her eyes regained some focus. He was covered in a light dusting of flour and was that a rolling pin? She quietly watched as he rolled out a circle. “Oh my God” she said softly as the realization set in. He looked up briefly confused, then grinned broadly. “Pie!” he held out his hands at the crust he’d rolled out. “C’mere and peel the apples” he waved her over. She joined him at the counter, hand running over his firm ass as she went by, loving the feel of it in his sleep pants. She peeled and sliced the tart apples while Dean spiced the fruit and cut strips of dough. She hopped up onto the counter to watch him fight with the dough to make the lattice look like the paused image on the YouTube video. 

When he’d turned around from washing the dishes and found her perched on the counter, one leg up, touching herself he almost tripped on his own two feet. “Hi” she smiled. He smiled back, “Hi. Whatchya doin’?” “Playing with my pussy. Wanna help?” she asked. He was on his knees in a flash dropping a kiss on her naked sex. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and gently stroked his tongue over her. She stretched out flat on the counter, popping open the buttons of his flannel. Moaning he watched as she cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. He loved watching her take the pleasure she wanted. Last night he’d gone to make more popcorn and came back to the Dean Cave to find her pleasuring herself on the sofa. He watched from the doorway as she finished, completely bewitched by her. She’d known he was there watching, and that made it even hotter. This woman was incredible, and he’d been a fool to ignore it for so long.

“Mmmmm, Dean. I’ve never been a huge fan of this, but when you do it…I never want it to end” she moaned as he feasted on her. He lifted his face to say, “Lucky for you I never want to stop.” With that, he dropped his face to continue torturing her, not letting her get too close to orgasm. If he let her get close, she got forceful and demanding, which was fun, but that’s not what he wanted this morning. He wanted her soft and wanting. He wanted her lethargic with desire. He’d peeked at the timer he’d set for the pie as he suckled her clit into his lips. Twenty minutes, that was his goal. He’d make her cum at his twenty-minute mark. With three minutes to go he grinned and flicked the swollen bud with his tongue just before he grazed it gently with his teeth. 

She knew he was going to do it. She felt the subtle change in the way he licked and sucked her. Sometimes her orgasms snuck up on her, but this one was intentionally mapped out, that was clear and she was ready for anything he threw at her. “Dean, your mouth is unreal!” she squealed as he sent a shock of electricity through her. “Mmhmm” he vibrated into her as he picked up the pace. She felt a warmth, way down deep. It was building quickly, making her body tighten up, her thighs squeezed his head, holding him firmly in place, hips lifted slightly and suddenly it rushed through her. Wave after wave of bliss, sending signals of pleasure throughout her body. 

He slowed his mouth to let her ride it out, peeking again at the timer. He’d been perfectly on schedule and was pleased with himself. While he suckled her ever so gently he watched her back arch up from the table, breasts standing proudly on her chest, nipples hard and pointed. She was a sight that could stop a man’s heart in its tracks. He waited until she sank back onto the countertop before giving her pussy one last thorough suck, ending with a loud, sloppy smacking noise. Grinning he stood up and lowered his sweatpants. 

She lifted her head to see his face, covered in her wetness, was grinning like he’d won the biggest prize at the carnival. “I’ve seen a lot of women leave your company looking exactly the way I feel right now. My only regret is waiting so long” she panted, waiting for him to slip his cock into her. He stepped forward and rested his length against her dripping sex. Leaning over her onto his hands, he was pressed firmly against her. “I’ve enjoyed those women. None of them have ever tasted as sweet as you or looked as beautiful as you do when you cum. You are exquisite in every way imaginable and baby, I’ve never wanted to eat a pussy for twenty minutes straight before today” he lowered to kiss her. She tasted herself on him as he shifted, notching himself at her opening. He sucked her tongue into his mouth as he just barley pressed his cock into her. Standing straight, he lifted her legs to his shoulders and slipped himself inside. It was like coming home, he thought. It was like a hot shower after a hard hunt, like gentle arms holding him through the nightmares that continued to plague him, like the feeling of his soft bed after weeks of crappy motels, like sliding into the front seat of his Baby for a ride on a warm day. She felt like laughter after a terrifying ordeal, like sunshine after a thunderstorm, like a glass of ice water on a parched throat. Tucking himself into her felt like all those things to him. He was slammed with these intense feels in the middle of the kitchen and it rocked him. 

She saw the crease form between his brows. His brain was working overtime and in the middle of an incredible fucking, no less. “Baby, what’s on your mind?” she said as he slowly thrusted back into her. She watched him shake free of whatever thoughts plagued him and he smiled. “You are, sweetheart” he continued pumping, picking up the pace. In short order he was fucking her so had they had shaken the counter free of cooking utensils, sending them all clanking and scattering over the floor. “One more. I want one more” he demanded of her. “I want to feel you cum all over my cock” he ordered. She was close, the warmth starting to build in her belly again. The way her pussy stretched to accommodate him was delicious, and as wet as she was, there was still a bit of friction helping her along. “Dean, just like that. It’s perfect, you’re fucking perfect” she cried out as she climbed higher. “Ohhhhh fuck me Dean!” she screamed as it rocked through her. Her pussy clamped down so hard on him she saw him wince as he lost control and emptied himself into her.

He stood panting, her legs still resting on his shoulder, his cock still buried inside her. She was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, splayed out on the metal table, at his complete mercy and he was at hers. “I’m going to take a bubble bath and think about the naughty baker you’ve become” she sighed, running her hands over her bare breasts. “Room for me?” he asked, hands sliding down her thighs, fingers on the hunt to find her clit. Once he found it she jumped and squealed, “Yes! Stop it! I’ll get the water going, you deal with the pie!” Laughing he let her legs down just as the timer started beeping. He shuffled along with his pants at his ankles looking for the timer that had fallen to the floor.


	7. October

October

She was nervous. Really nervous. She’d never done anything like this and though she knew Dean was adventurous, she didn’t know his limits. “Okay, let’s find out what his limits are” she said to herself taking a deep breath and opening the door when she heard the knock. “Got your note. Why are we meeting here oooooh” he said stepping into the unused bedroom. She’d transformed it into a sex dungeon. The dresser was covered in black silk, on top a variety of riding crops, feathers and vibrators. The bed was wrapped in red silk sheets, restraints at the corners, waiting to be used. She’d set up industrial style floor candelabras around the room. The candelabras required the most sneaking around. 

She’d had to wait for him to work on his pies to sneak into the room to build them out of pipes from Lowes. “This looks like fun!” he said. “Do I get to strap you down right away or is that something we work up to?” he asked reaching for her. She took a quick step back and dropped the silk red robe she wore, revealing that her upper body was wrapped in black leather bustier that zipped up the front, black stockings with stretchy leather tops, and black leather booties that stopped just over her ankle. She’d decided to leave panties out of this and was glad of it when his eyes took the sight of her in, stopping for a long moment to look at her bare pussy, which she’d just waxed clean of the normally closely trimmed hair she kept there. 

“Actually, it’s you that will be restrained” she said taking a step towards him, glad that she’d opted for the 5inch heels over the 6inch. She wanted to be sexy, but she also needed to be able to walk around. His eyes opened wide, “Me? Sweetheart, I…” he started but lost his voice when he looked at the toys lined up on the dresser. “You’ll do as you’re told and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded” she said closing the door behind him and killing the lights. The room was now lit only by candlelight. He didn’t know what to say, he was stunned. Super turned on but stunned stupid. “Strip and get on the bed” she whispered in his ear. That shook him out of his stupor. He pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it to the floor, wiggled out of his pants and was on the bed in flash. “On your belly” she directed. He paused, a worried look on his face but complied. 

She tied his hands and feet with the leather restraints and waited for him to test them before picking up the silk scarf and slipping it over his eyes. “Safe word?” she asked, biting his earlobe. “I won’t use it” he said. “Safe word?” she repeated running a very gentle fingertip between his ass cheeks. “Apple Pie” he sighed, feeling his cock harden. “You don’t need to be quiet, but only your safe word will make me stop” she advised him picking up the riding crop. “Give me your worst” he said. “It’s not my worst you need to be worried about, Dean. It’s my best that should scare you” she growled into his ear, licking his lobe. 

She dealt a pattern of riding crop slaps along his thighs peppered with delicate tickles from the feather until he was pressing his cock as hard against the mattress as he could, trying for some friction the silky sheets did not afford him. She dragged the crop up his thighs and rubbed the pad over his balls. He tensed up in an automatic reaction then forced himself to relax. Proud of him, she leaned over and bit his ass, pressing the pad of the crop into his balls. He groaned loudly.

His hearing was extra tuned in due to his blindness. Her heals clicked towards the dresser, a click of a bottle top, her heels clicking towards him again. He jumped when he felt a cold goo on his balls. He almost went through the roof when the vibrations started. She ran the slim vibrator over his balls, using the lube to glide easily. She caressed his back with her free hand, letting him know she was with him, that she’d take care of him, helping him adjust to the new sensation. He relaxed, again giving her the trust she needed to continue. She bent to lick and bite his ass, gently guiding the vibrator between his lush ass cheeks. “Jesus!” he panted, voice full of anxiety, “I haven’t even gone after yours and OH SHIT!” he said as the tip touched his puckering rim. “Use your safe word, Dean” she said lifting her leg to straddle his. She pressed the vibrator a bit harder but was careful not to penetrate him. That wasn’t a line she was interested in crossing…at least not tonight. She pulled it from him and dropped it on the dresser. She freed his feet ,“Hands and knees.” 

He didn’t know if he should be relieved at this change or concerned that it put him in a more vulnerable position. Ultimately, he wanted to let her play this out. He wanted to see how far she would push him and how far he would allow her to push. Lockdown was fucking with their heads but in this instance, in a truly awesome way. He shifted his knees under himself and lifted. “If I loosen your wrists, will you be a good boy?” she asked, smacking his ass hard with her bare hand. He winced at the initial sting but loved the shockwave it sent straight to his dick. “Yes” he promised. She lengthened the straps allowing him to pull his arms in closer and rest properly on all fours. 

She walked around the bed looking at him. Strong back, rippling with muscle, plump and firm ass up high where she could just lean over and take a bite, slim hips and tight legs. His cock was full and hung down. She reached under him and with one finger wiped the single drop of cum trying to escape. His cock twitched at her touch, making his balls jump. “You’ve been very good so far” she purred, dragging her fingers from his balls to his tip. He groaned in agreement. “I think you deserve a reward” she smiled grasping his length firmly. She stroked him once, twice then left him to whimper at the loss of her until he heard the clicking noise again. He knew it was a bottle of lube now and was very nervous. 

She fisted his cock with a lubed-up hand and he relaxed for only a brief second before he felt a finger slip through his cheeks. “Oh!” he gasped. “Safe word” she reminded him. She pressed her finger to his rim, rubbing it gently as she stroked his cock. He was on the edge of a knife blade, wanting to crawl away from her and still wanting her to slip her finger in. He finally resigned himself to fate and relaxed into it. Once she felt him give himself to her yet again, she smiled and increased the speed of her stokes and strength of her grip. “Cum for me” she ordered. She felt his hips twitch, but he kept himself from thrusting into her hand. He let her have complete control over his body and in just a few more pumps he was crying out, spilling himself onto the bed. She withdrew her hands and went to the sink to wash them, leaving him on his hands and knees, panting over a puddle of his own cum. He was shaking like a leaf when she came back to him with a warm, wet cloth. He was exhausted from the anxiety. She wiped him clean then pulled away a section of sheet she’d laid down under him for the single purpose of this clearing away his spunk. 

“On your back” she said. He rolled onto his back, not knowing she’d cleaned up his mess. “It’s dry” he said realizing she took care of that need as well. She said nothing and strapped his legs again before climbing up his body until her pussy was over his mouth. He lifted his head wanting to taste her, but she shoved him down with her hand and tightened his wrist straps. “My blindfold is coming loose” he told her. “Oh, you really are a good boy” she said sweetly as she tightened the knot. “I like this game” he said with a huge grin. “Eat my pussy” she ordered as she lowered her sex to his lips. He dove in like a starving man. Licking and sucking and biting. She was so turned on by their new game that she was cumming on his face in minutes. “That’s right, baby, suck me. Suck my pussy and show me what a good boy you are” she rode his face through it. 

Sliding back down is body she settled herself over his cock, feeing it grown under pussy. “Getting hard again? That’s good, baby. I’m gonna need a hard cock inside me” she slid her wet sex over him. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll let you watch as I fuck you. Would you like that?” she asked. “Yes. Please. I want to see you” he panted, doing his absolute best to keep his hips from pushing up into her. She leaned down and slid the silk from his eyes. He squinted and blinked a few times and gasped when he focused on her. She was positioned over his throbbing manhood about to sink herself onto him. Every time he thought he’d seen her at her sexiest, he was proven wrong. Tonight she was sexy, strong, controlling, caring and demanding. He loved all of it. She let herself down, filling herself up with him. Her pussy was already dripping wet and he slid in quickly. She rode him hard and fast, the tops of her breasts jigging in the bustier, trying to set themselves free. Her pussy swallowed him up over and over until she screamed his name and demanded he cum with her. He let himself go, lifting his hips to meet her motions, emptying himself for the second time in fifteen minutes. He’d never cum so much in such a short amount of time. Not even when the Johnson twins had him for the night. 

She sat on him catching her breath, watching the emotions roll over his face. She didn’t know what was going on inside his head, but whatever it was, it was pretty major. She climbed off and went back to the sink for another warm cloth. She cleaned them both up and released his bindings. “On your belly” she said. “There’s more?” he asked, eyes wide in surprise. “On your belly” she repeated giving him a warning look. He flipped over and sighed, knowing he would let her do anything she wanted to his body. He knew there were no boundaries he would not let her cross, but he was not planning on telling her, she would find that out for herself, if she dared, he grinned into the pillow at the thought.   
She clicked a bottle open and said “Relax, baby. We’re done with that. This is warm.” She climbed over his legs and sat on his ass. He felt a warm liquid spread over his shoulders followed by her hands. She massaged the scented oil into his skin, working his tight muscles. He groaned as she loosened his shoulders. She shifted down to work his back, legging her body weight push the heels of her hand into him. When she got to his lower back, he melted into the bed groaning and sighing. She didn’t stop there. Shifting again, she worked his glutes, eliciting happy swears from him. Working one leg at a time, she shifted off the bed and rubbed his feet, pressing her fingers into the arches. He was like a noodle, arms and legs splayed across the bed. Smiling she took off her shoes and rolled her stockings off. He lifted his head to see what she was up to in time to see her unzip the bustier and drop it to the floor. 

“On your back one more time” she said. He rolled over, amazing himself at his new erection. He was so relaxed he hadn’t felt it growing to full mast. This time working the front of him until she got to his toes. Slipping her hands up to his cock, she grasped him gently. “I don’t think I can” he whispered, but the hitch in his breath told her that he was still incredibly turned on, so she stroked him slowly, steadily until he spilled himself onto her hand. “You are the most awe-inspiring woman on the planet” he whispered as she stood up to wash her hands. 

She tucked them in under a blanket and snuggled together. “We pushed a lot of boundaries tonight. I want to push yours soon” he said. “We just did” she sighed stroking his chest. “Are you saying that you’ve never done this before?” he asked surprised. “Mmhmm” she smiled in the dark. “But you’re incredible at it. You knew exactly how far to go. Why me?” he asked and kissed her hair. “You told me how to far to go. All I did was pay attention. I was never comfortable with anyone enough to try it. It trust you, Dean” she confessed. “I trust you too, baby. I’ve never…I would have never let anyone…” he started but couldn’t find the words to finish his thought. “Thank you…for trusting me” she whispered and didn’t hear his reply because sleep pulled her under. “Best Halloween Ever” he whispered.


	8. November

November

“Dean, we passed four apple orchards already. What was wrong with any one of them?” she sighed as they passed yet another one. “I want Braeburn apples. None of those places grow them. So, we ride” he smiled stretching his right arm out over the back of the seat to toy with her hair. “Braeburn apples are special because…?” she asked. “Pie, baby. Pie” he nodded. “Of course! Hey! Can we make an internet show out of this? I bet if we get you in just your apron baking those pies of yours, we’d have every woman on the planet subscribe. We could make a fortune!” she slid across the seat and tucked into his side. “Don’t objectify me” he pretended to bristle at her. “And then I’ll have my own segment on each episode where I taste test the pies. I’ll line up bites across your body and lick them off like body shots. Yeah! Let’s do it!” she giggled. “I am not your man whore to be used and abused!” he chuckled. “Oh yes you are. I was fine living my life not having been fucked by you and then you set out that outdoor movie screening up…then the touching and the fucking…you’re my man whore now. Accept your fate, Dean” she nodded firmly. 

They took their time wandering up the rows of trees, Dean pulling the red wagon behind them. “We’ve got tons of apples” she said, trying to slow him down. “Listen, I make a good pie, but I don’t make a great pie. Yet. I need practice” he said stopping at a tree and looking up. “Come on, I want the ones up there” he pointed to branches well out of his reach. “There is a stool in the next row” she started to stay but he cut her off by waving her over. Sighing she accepted her fate and climbed onto his shoulders when he squatted down. He stood up quickly and she squealed in delight, “I like this!” “Not that one, the one to the right, yes, that one” he coached as she plucked and passed to him. They made their way up the row this way, making children giggle. The women seemed to sigh and look longingly at their disinterested husbands and boyfriends. She was thankful that her mask hid the cheesy grin plastered over her face. He kept her up on his shoulders as they paid for their apples, making the old woman running the register smile and say, “You make a lovely couple.” 

“Did you hear what that lady said? We make a lovely couple” he said once he set her back on the ground. “I heard” she grinned behind her mask and reached for a baseket to load into the car. He’d loaded the second basket. “We have enough to make thirty or more pies” she said looking at the hoard. “Have you ever had apple butter? Worked a case in Lancaster, Pennsylvania once. Had apple butter for the first time. We’re making it. I found a website on canning” he said stepping up to her, tugging down her mask. “I like Domestic Dean” she grinned at him. He pulled down the black bandana and kissed her. It was a quick, yet very thorough kiss, leaving her a bit off balance. “Domestic Dean?” he asked, rubbing his nose over hers. “Hunter Dean is hot, like, really hot but so is Domestic Dean…especially when you get those frown lines between your eyebrows when you’re working on a recipe” she pulled his face down to kiss him on those super sexy lines between his eyebrows. 

-

Sam and Eileen arrived the night before and they’d spent the evening catching up and drinking. Which meant they were all hungover this morning. “Dean, that turkey needed to be in the oven twenty minutes ago. If you want to eat sometime today, for the love of God, put it in the oven!” she demanded for the third time. He flew into action and shoved the roasting pan and bird into the oven before she did something drastic. “It’s in! It’s in” he said soothingly and carefully stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry. Domestic Dean is pretty hungover. Everything will be great, I promise” he said kissing her neck. “Pie, Dean” she nodded at the pies still sitting on the counter waiting to be baked. “Shit” he grumbled and turned to put them in the oven. 

“You two are fucking adorable, but you’re making my teeth hurt. Let us catch up, Dean?” Eileen asked from the doorway where she watched them. “Yes! I’m out. Holler if you need me” Dean said making a quick exit. “From the look on your face when I walked in, I thought you might need a break” Eileen said. “Thank you. He’s been making me crazy all week with recipes and prep work and now that you guys are here…he’s just excited and doesn’t know what to do with himself” she laughed. “Distract me. How are things with you and Sam?” she asked. 

Eileen dished, hard. Apparently, she and Sam were considering making this living together situation a more permanent thing. They were looking into finding a place nearby so that Sam and Dean could still hunt as a team but living outside of the bunker would afford them some privacy. “That’s huge! Are you excited?” she asked. “Scared, mostly. I want to be with him but it’s hard for me. Learning to balance love with a hunting life is going to be difficult” Eileen said. “I think you two have the best shot of anyone I’ve ever known” she said. “What about you and Dean? Sam says Dean’s nuts about you” Eileen smiled as she chopped cut up the carrots the way she was shown. “He is? I guess I kinda know that. It’s…Eileen, have you ever had sex so good that it was like you went to another plane of existence?” she asked blushing. “MY GOD YES! Sam and I sometimes get so into it that it takes hours to come back down. It’s like some sort of tantric Sting level shit” Eileen said excitedly. “Wanna know a super-secret?” she asked. Eileen nodded, eyes going wide. “Get him real worked up and touch his butthole” she grinned. “Already did! He almost hit the ceiling, but it turns out he likes it. It’s a special occasion thing for us, I think. If he hasn’t gone after yours yet, ask him. Ask. Him.” Eileen said firmly. 

Five hours later they feasted on turkey, sausage stuffing, roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, cranberries, and fresh baked biscuits. “Dean, you made this?” Sam asked, eyebrows raised so high on his forehead that they were almost in his hairline. “I only did the turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and biscuits. Oh, and the pies” he said. “Only!” she chuckled, “He’s been working on perfecting his pie crust since September. It’s so good that he has to double the recipe so he can bake off strips of crust for me to snack on while I wait for the pie.” Sam was astounded. “I know Dean likes to make burgers and stuff, but this is incredible. Dude, what’s gotten into you?” Sam asked. “I dunno, man. I’m bored. I need an outlet” he shrugged. “I knit deformed socks; he cooks” she said. 

Later, over pie, Eileen declared that she was fully supporting the idea of a web series featuring Dean baking pies in nothing but an apron. She also declared that she planned to be the first subscriber. “This is so good that even I would watch Dean bake pies in the buff” Sam said forking another bite of apple pie into his mouth. “The cranberry walnut is my favorite so far but I haven’t gotten to the pumpkin yet” Eileen said. 

-

“So, Eileen tells me that Sam tells her that you’re nuts about me” she teased as Dean brushed his teeth for bed. “I am nuts about you” he said mouth full of toothpaste. “Hey! Quit it, you’re splattering on the mirror” she yelled at him. He rinsed his mouth and killed the lights. “I am nuts about you” he repeated slipping into bed. “I’m nuts about you too” she said knocking the covers back and pouncing on him. She straddled his lap and shifted her hips so that he could feel how wet she was. “My baby a little horny?” he asked. She nodded, “I like it when you call me your baby.” He sat up and tucked her legs behind him. “I mean it. I am nuts about you. I want to make it official. I know it sounds lame, but, would you be my girlfriend?” he asked. The only light in the room filtered through the grate at the bottom of the door, but it was enough to see the look on his face. He looked like a scared teenager. “Dean, are you asking me to go steady?” she grinned. “I don’t have a class ring, but if I did, I’d totally give it to you right now” he smiled, letting out a breath he’d been holding. “I’d totally wear it” she kissed his lips gently. “Does this mean you’re my girlfriend?” he wiggled his hips. “Yep!” she said happily.

His lips found hers, pulling her into him. “You’ve just made me…I’m happy. I’m just so damned happy” his face was lit up with a huge smile. He kissed her again, deeper this time. She melted into the kiss, letting him take her mouth and claim it. Feeling him harden she shifted her hips so that he could slip into her. “Fuck, Dean, your cock always surprises me” she moaned into his ear. “Lay back, baby. I want to watch you” he said gently lowering her onto her back, making sure he stayed buried inside of her. He rocked his hips, thrusting into her as she lifted her to keep time with him. He watched her breasts wiggle and her pussy stretch to fit him. Her nipples were hard as diamonds. “Touch them” he panted. Her hands slipped up her body and cupped her breasts. She pinched and rolled her nipples hard. “I can feel that in your pussy, baby. You’re clenching around me” he groaned. Slipping his thumb over her clit he pressed hard into it. “Dean!” she cried out in surprise. He let the pressure go and stroked it up and down until she was cumming on his cock with wild abandon. Thrashing around in front of him, grabbing at the sheets, calling his name. He followed her quickly and came before she’d fallen back to earth. “Nice job, boyfriend” she said, splayed out in front of him. Grinning he thumbed her overly sensitive clit once more, making her jump, “You too, girlfriend.”


	9. December

December

“Not that one” he said as she eyed a pretty fir tree. “Dean, we need to go to a tree lot” she said. “Where’s the fun in that?” he grinned walking by her with the saw perched on his shoulder. “You’re turning us into thieves. First the toilet paper now a Christmas tree” she sighed. “We made up for the toilet paper by making a huge donation to the food bank and we’ll do the same for the tree PLUS I’ll help you plant some trees in the wild or whatever you need me to do, okay? We just need to get up to some no-good fun!” he reached out a gloved hand towards her. Smiling she took it, and they continued their trek into the forest. 

A few minutes later he stopped and grinned. She stumbled into him and looked up. “No, Dean. That’s insane” she insisted. “We have the ceiling height for it and if we bring it through the garage, we won’t have to deal with the stairs” he circled it. “No holes in the branches, full but plenty of room for ornaments and smell it. It smells fantastic” he said leaning forward and taking a deep breath of evergreen. Knowing this might be the only Christmas they’d ever have with a real tree, she smiled and nodded for him to cut it down. Monster hunting would resume at some point and she wanted him to take advantage of the quiet time as much as possible. She’d buy a big artificial tree for next year. It took them three times as long to make their way out of the forest as it did to get into it, but in the end, they’d had no issues and tied the massive tree to the roof of her van. Its trunk hung over the back and the top sloped over the windshield. He flashed her a face splitting grin when he climbed in and started the engine.

After the tree fell over twice and multiple trips to Walmart for additional strings of lights, Dean had the tree upright in the library, tied to the wall with lots of fishing line to keep it from falling over again and lit so brightly that they didn’t need any other lights on in the room to read by. They were exhausted, covered in tree sap and needles and quit for the night. “Let’s get cleaned up and eat some dinner. We’ll decorate it tomorrow” she said. “Let’s take a bath” he suggested. “Sure, give me an hour to get dinner going and I’ll meet you” she kissed him and walked off to the kitchen.

She’d pulled a lasagna from the freezer thanking herself for making two last month and set it in the oven. She also made a salad that she knew Dean wouldn’t touch. She smiled and realized she missed him. She’d only been in the kitchen alone for thirty minutes and she was already needing to be near him. She quickly finished up and ran off to the bedroom to change into her bathrobe. 

When she walked into the shower room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Dean had made a path to the tub with the bunker’s emergency candles, that was an adorable gesture on its own, but the real kicker was that he’d strung white Christmas lights from the ceiling around the tub in a curtain of sparkles. He was already in the tub full of bubbles, whiskey in hand. “Climb in, baby” he smiled. “Dean, this is fantastic” she whispered grabbing her phone from her bathrobe pocket and taking a quick picture. “Hey! No pictures!” he grumbled. “Shut up, I need this for when the world goes back to normal and I lose Romantic Dean” she said dropping her robe and parting the curtain of lights to step into the tub. She sat opposite him, her legs draped over his. He passed his whiskey to her and took hold of one foot, giving her a deep massage. “This isn’t going away, you know” he said as she moaned, dropping her head back against the tub. “What isn’t?” she asked. “Romantic Dean. He won’t be making grand gestures very often, given the hunting life, but I like romantic Dean” he said working his thumbs into her the arch of her foot. “I like him too. I also like Hunter Dean, Domestic Dean and Submissive Dean” she sighed. He grinned and moved to her other foot, but quickly dropped it in the water, “Baby. You didn’t, did you?” She lifted her head and asked, “Didn’t do what?” “Please tell me you didn’t take a picture of Submissive Dean” he said taking a deep breath to steady himself. She said nothing, just grinned wickedly and laid her head back again. “Son of a bitch” he mumbled. 

-

“Is this working? Sam! Can you hear me?” Dean shouted at his laptop. “Dude, quit yelling I can hear you and see you fine” Sam laughed. Dean backed up so that his face wasn’t filing the camera. “Hey! There you are. Hi, Eileen. Sam being a good COVID partner?” Dean asked. “The best! He is discovering wine, which means we’re drunk. A lot” she laughed. “Nice, bro!” Dean grinned. “Hey, is that a tree behind you?” Sam asked. “Yeah! We snuck into the state park and liberated it. Gonna decorate it tonight. Took half the day yesterday just to light it” Dean said standing back so Sam and Eileen could get a good look. “We have one too, but a more reasonable size” Sam said turning his laptop to show the pretty tree. “See? That’s what NORMAL people do, Dean!” she said coming in from the kitchen with their plates. “Shut up, you love it” Dean laughed sitting in a library chair and pulling her into his lap. 

The enjoyed their family lunch together over Zoom, laughing and catching up on what had gone on in their lives since Thanksgiving. Even with the distance, it was the most festive holiday he’d ever experienced. “Thank you” he said passing her a dish to dry as they washed up the dinner mess. “For what?” she asked. “For making such a fantastic meal, for coming up with the idea to Zoom a meal together, for being a sexy, loving, driven, and thoughtful girlfriend” he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tears filled her eyes, and she was overcome with emotion. “Shit, what did I say?” he dropped the bowl into the suds and wiped his hands clean. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. “You overwhelm me, Dean. Being with you is the most wonderful thing I’ve ever experienced” she said, voice hitching a little. “Baby, if you’re this emotional now, just wait until you see your Christmas presents” he grinned, gently teasing the tears away. 

They decorated the tree while listening to the Christmas playlist Dean put together, which included everything from Bing Crosby to Elvis to Run D.M.C. They finished just before 10pm and Dean said, “Okay. You get your first present tonight. It’s on the bed. Put it on and come out here but give me about ten minutes. Got it?” he said. She squealed and ran off down the hall. He hurried and shoved the library tables and chairs away as he heard her shriek with delight over her gift. Grinning, he drug a mattress in and set up sheets and a huge pile of pillows and blankets. “Can I come out now?” she called from the hall. “Yep!” he called back. She appeared in the doorway wearing a pink bunny costume, just like the kid in A Christmas Story. “I LOVE IT!” she screamed and whipped a box out she was hiding behind her back. “Okay, now you get one tonight!” she shoved it at him. “Not yet! I need, oh man, this is fucking amazing” he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. “OPEN IT!” she demanded. “Okay, keep your ears straight for crying out loud” he laughed and tore the paper away. Lifting the lid on the box he froze. “No. No, baby, you didn’t” he said, looking up at her with a dear in headlights look on his face. “Yerp! Put it on!” she ordered. He pulled an identical pink bunny suit from the box and sighed. 

She set the timer on her camera phone and made him pose with her. She was grinning from ear to ear and Dean’s face was a solid, angry scowl. After she sent it to Sam, he was laughing so hard he had to call her because he couldn’t type a message out. “This has made me so happy!” he cried. “Eileen is literally on the floor right now, crying” Sam went on to take and send a picture of Eileen on the floor in front their tree laughing. “Shut up!” Dean shouted. 

“So, what’s all this?” she asked after they ended the call with Sam and Eileen. “Thought we’d spend the night under the tree” he said sliding the rest of the gifts under the tree, shaking one with his name on it. “Stop that!” she admonished and flopped on the mattress. “If the Men of Letters could see us now” she said looking at Dean’s bunny tail wobbling as he shimmied on his hands and knees around the base of the tree.

After they ditched their bunny suits and climbed into bed, Dean took his time with her, touching and tasting every inch of her skin. She cried out for him over and over, begging him to never stop touching, to never stop kissing. She needed him as much as he needed her and she told him so. It was in the throes of passion that she confessed her darkest, naughtiest desires, all of which he wanted to make reality for her. It didn’t matter what was happening to the world or what would happen to it in the future. He’d always find his way back to her. He knew that, felt it in his soul. She was beautiful in any light, but seeing her like this, sleeping next to him, hair a mess all over the pillow, colorful lights dancing over her skin, she took his breath away.

She woke to bacon scenting the air and sat up to realize that she was in the library, that they’d camped out here the night before and that today was Christmas. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” she shouted. “Merry Christmas to you too, my baby” Dean said coming in with plates of bacon and cheesy eggs for them. They ate before tearing into their gifts, opening the ones from Sam and Eileen first. Sam had sent the last of Zeppelin album Dean was needing to finish his collection and a big box of yarn. Eileen sent a stack of knitting pattern books and circular needles and a personalized pie plate that read “Dean Winchester, Man of Letters, Man of Pie.” 

“Now mine!” she said excitedly shoving three packages to him. He opened the first and found a pastry cutter, a rolling pin that allowed for height adjustment and a book called The Pie Bible which contained hundreds of recipes of classic and modern pies. He loved it all and tore open the second package to find a book. He flipped it open and his jaw went slack. It was filled with boudoir photos of her. In some she wore nothing but white satin sheets, in others she wore sexy nighties, she even posed in her dominatrix outfit. But the one that rocked his world was her in his red flannel, the exact flannel he was currently wearing, she was on her knees, shirt unbuttoned, one breast exposed, her hand hidden between her thighs. She was clearly touching herself. “This is…baby…” he crawled over to her and kissed her, deeply, but quickly so he could look at the photos again. “When? Where?” he asked, eyes flying over the pages. “There’s a college kid in town. She was advertising family Christmas photos of people on their porches, you know, COVID safe and all, so I asked her if she’d be interested in something like this. She jumped at the idea. Guess she was tired of screaming kids. It was fun. She wore a mask and used a lens that let her stay 6 feet from us. Eileen and I did it when she and Sam were here for Thanksgiving. Sam is getting one of her today” she grinned. “The day you insisted on needing girl time?” he asked. “Yep…and look, the whole thing is waterproof. So, you can take it hunting and handle yourself business in the shower when I’m not able to be with you” she giggled. He dropped it on the mattress and tackled her. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me!” he kissed her face and neck and slid his hand into her bathrobe. “NO! There’s one more!” she shoved at him. “Fine, fine” he sighed and sat up, pulling her up with him. He opened the smallest package and found a watch. The metal was beaten to hell, but the leather band was newly replaced. “There’s an inscription on the back” she said. He flipped it over and read I love you in a flourishing script, followed by three initials and under it and the year 1977, I love you was engraved below it, this time in a bold block script with her initials and the year 2020. “My mother gave it to my father and now I’m giving it to you” she whispered. He ran his thumb over her initials, the think lines creasing between his brows. “It’s alright, Dean. I’m not expecting” and her words were cut off when he looked up at her, eyes filled with emotion. “This is the most wonderful gift anyone could ever give me. Thank you, baby” he said and leaned in to kiss her. His lips hovered over hers a moment before he pulled back and shook himself out of the trance. “Okay. Now yours” he smiled and started stacking gifts in a pile as tall as she was. 

She hopped up to her feet and circled the tower of boxes he had stacked. “Is there an order to this or should I just dig in?” she asked. “It’s ordered. Work your way down from the top” he said and fastened the watch to his wrist. Each package was labeled. April was the top box. She tore it open and found a blanket for two. Her name stitched on one end, his on the other. There was handwritten note inside that read: First time we shared a blanket was in April. She smiled, blinking back tears remembering their Hatchet Man marathon. In the May box she found yoga pants and a matching sports bra. The note read: Running sucked, but we did manage to make sunrise yoga stick. The June box held a jelly vibrator and a plastic spider. The note read: Sorry not sorry for interrupting your masturbating. The July box held a glass ornament filled with clear water. The note read: From out stream. The August box held a wireless speakers. The note read: Since I forgot the speakers last time. The September box held a kitchen timer. The note read: I want to beat my personal best. She flushed remembering how he devoured her pussy on the counter for twenty minutes. The October box made her eyes go big. It contained a red leather steampunk bustier and matching riding crop. The note read: I like pushing boundaries with you. The November box contained a smaller wooden box inside. “Is it a little hex box?” she asked. “Open it” he grinned. Inside she found a large class ring on a chain. It had JW 1972 inlaid in the band and a garnet stone. The note read: My dad’s class ring…since I didn’t have one of my own to give you when you became my main squeeze. She dropped the box and slipped the chain over her neck. She was a mess now. Crying and laughing and shaking. She threw herself into his arms. He held her close, “Did I do okay?” He was nervous, she hadn’t noticed before because she was so overwhelmed with the thought he put into the gifts. “You’re a wonderful man, Dean Winchester” she managed to get out after her breath quit hitching. 

He pulled back and quietly stroked his thumb over the watch she’s given him while she dried her tears. “There’s one more” he said. “I can’t handle any more” she laughed. “Let me get this out. I might be Romantic Dean right now but I’m still not good with words and feelings” he said. She nodded. “I’ve had a thing for you for a long time. Never occurred to me to do anything about it because we are hunting partners, friends and frankly, you’re way too incredible to be with me. No, don’t interrupt, I’m a mess and I know it, but you make me want to sort out my crap, to work on myself. I know I sound like Sam, but it’s true. I want to be a better man for you. This whole experience, being sheltered here with you, I’ve experienced things I never knew were possible for me. That first time we were together during our outdoor movie marathon. Baby, I hadn’t planned that. I swear to you. One minute we’re watching the movie, the next you’re just blowing my mind that you’d want to be with me. No, you promised to let me get through this…where was I going with this, oh! Trust! I trust you more than I trust myself and the trust you give me in return sometimes knocks me on my ass. Somewhere along the lines, and I don’t know exactly when it happened…Baby, I fell in love with you. It’s like you shined your light on me” he tapped his heart. “You shined your light on my heart and it gets brighter every day.” He dropped to his knees and took her hands. “Baby, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?” he asked, heart in his throat. “YES! YES, DEAN WINCHESTER! I WILL MARRY YOU!” she shouted falling to her knees to kiss him. He breathed out a huge sigh of relief. “Wait! I forgot!” he said pulling a ring box labeled December from the pocket of his sweatpants. He opened it to reveal a brilliant cut, one carat solitaire set on thin gold band. Her hand was shaking as he slipped it on. “I love you” he said, brushing his lips against hers. “I love you, Dean” she replied, kissing him deeply. "We'll always find our way back to each other, promise me" he whispered in her ear. "Always, Dean. Always" she promised.


	10. January

January

The storm was bad. It knocked out the power in the surrounding area, but the bunker stayed lit. “Consider it boot-camp to get us back into grave digging shape” she said tossing a shovel full of snow in his direction. “There is a perfectly good underground fort RIGHT there!” he lifted his shovel to point the bunker. “Why are forcing me to build a snow fort? This isn’t even fun snow. It’s the heavy, wet shit” he asked. “When you were a kid, did you ever build a snow fort or a snowman?” she asked. “Not with John Winchester for a father. Though Sam and I got into a pretty good snowball fight with a bunch of kids once. We made them all cry and run home” he laughed maniacally. “It’s not fair for hunter kids to pick on regular kids” she laughed. “There were like eight of them and two of us!” he defended. 

She insisted the fort have at least four walls and a roof. The roof could be made of materials other than snow, she’d decreed. Dean constructed the walls, leaving an opening for a doorway while she drug evergreen branches over for the roof and floor. The finished structure stood about three feet tall and took as many hours to build. They crawled in and snuggled together. “So, what do we do? Just lay here and till we freeze to death?” he asked. “Don’t be so ornery. I wanna make out” she declared and pulled him on top of her. “Okay, if you insist” he sighed dramatically and smashed his lips into hers. 

“Okay, that’s enough” he pulled back ten minutes into their make out session. “N-NO!” she complained. “You’re shaking from the cold. Don’t make me be the adult. I hate being the adult” he said and slid himself backwards out of the snow fort door. He reached in and grabbed her ankles and pulled her out. “Be-he-ing an a-adult i-his du-humb” she said, shaking violently as he took a quick picture of their fort and sent it to Sam. “Shit, baby, your lips are kinda blue. Inside, now” he nudged her shoulder to get her moving. “Ma-hake me-he” she said through chattering teeth. He sighed and took a deep breath before scooping her up and carrying her down the bunker steps and dumping her on her feet to muscle open the heavy door. 

They made it as far as the war room before she refused to move further, body still full of violent tremors. He yanked off his jacket and kicked his boots aside to start peeling her layers off. Her deformed and newly hand-knitted hat left her hair sweaty and wild and her gloves were soaked through. He got her down to long johns and socks but her shaking continued. “Okay, time for more drastic measures” he said and flipped her over his shoulder, carrying her to the shower room fire-man style. She sat on the edge of the tub while he filled it with hot water and bubbles. “Dean, I’m n-never going t-to be warm a-again” she laughed as she shivered. “Was it worth it?” he eyed her. She nodded emphatically. He tugged her last layer off and said, “Okay, in you go. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

He came back with two glasses of whiskey, both with heavy pours and climbed into the tub behind her. “Shift forward a bit” he said. She moaned as he shampooed her hair, massaging her scalp and neck. “Shit, I don’t have anything to rinse this out with. Drink up” he said. She drank back what was really three or four servings of whiskey and passed the glass to him. “Good girl” he chuckled. She was finally warm, the water and whiskey doing their jobs. He poured glass after glass of hot water over her head to clear out the shampoo and did it all again after using the conditioner on her. “Up” he said. She stood up and let him wash her body. He was very clinical about getting her warm and clean and she was very amused by it. “Your think lines are back” she pressed her finger between his eyebrows. “I’m just trying to figure out how you are an incredibly smart, sexy, independent woman and yet you let yourself get soaked to the skin in wet snow for a make-out session” he eyed her with his best judgy face. “I can’t help myself. You’re just soooo dreamy, Dean Winchester!” she called out and fake fainted into his arms, sending water splashing out of the tub. “Oof!” he grunted as he caught her. He quickly washed himself, drank down his own whiskey and pulled the plug to drain the water. 

She pouted at the brevity of their bath. “Don’t be a baby. You get me naked and slippery on a regular basis. You’re insatiable, woman. Have you given any thought about wedding plans?” he asked as he toweled himself dry. She was leaning over the edge of the tub, watching his cock and balls bounce as he shimmied the towel over his back but he was just out of her reach. “Small wedding, obviously, since we don’t have many friends. I’m happy with a pretty dress and our friends around us. That’s what matters. Come on! Gimme it!” she grunted stretching her arm out as far as she could. “I am not your personal sex slave. What about the in the park, by our stream once the weather warms up and we can do things outside again. We could put up some tents” he reached out for her hand to help her from the tub. “I love that idea” she smiled stepping into the towel he held out for her. “Can we do real wedding invitations? I never imagined I would be doing this. I want real wedding invitations!” she squealed as she followed him out of the room and down the hall. “Anything you want, baby” he smiled dropping his towel in the bedroom climbing into the bed, his back resting against the headboard. 

She stood at the end of the bed and toweled her hair dry while he watched. His cock growing as he took in the sight of her. This incredibly smart, sexy, playful, fierce woman agreed to marry him. He struggled to wrap his mind around it. “I love you so much, baby” he whispered. She let the towel fall and found his face was intense, worried. “I love you too. You know that, right?” she asked stepping up to the side of the bed to take his hand. He nodded. “Dean. I love you. I truly love you” she said sitting next to him, cupping his face in her palm. “I know, I do” he smiled, face still full of uncertainty. “Dean, I need you to really understand it. You need to know it as sure as you know your own name, baby. What’s going on?” she asked. “I’m not good enough for you. I’m just waiting for you to realize it. You deserve a better man” he shrugged and reached over to click the light off. “It’s not even 4pm, we’re not going to sleep and I want to see your face” she stopped his hand before he plunged the room into darkness. 

He sighed wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut. “Oh no you don’t, you’re not shutting me out. Nope” she shook her head and climbed up and straddling his lap. She took a deep breath and took his hands in hers. “The problem with you is that you only see yourself as a hunter. You’re so much more than that. You are a loyal friend, loving brother, genius mechanic and your pies would make professional bakers envious. You are brave, compassionate, funny, strong, daring, thoughtful and smart. There ARE no better men than you, Dean Winchester. You’ve stolen my heart and given me yours. I can’t wait to be your wife. I need you to understand how much you mean to me. Please, Dean. Please understand how much I love you” she gushed, voice catching as tears choked her throat. Dean pulled her to his chest, “Please don’t cry, baby. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’ll try. I’ll try my best, okay?” She sat up, her face now full of anger. “No, Dean. Your best is not good enough this time. I need you to believe in me and to trust me. Knowing that you’re waiting for me a find a better option is a slap in both of our faces, to think I’d do that to you and to think you’d just let it happen” she scrambled away from him and jumped off the bed. “Where are you going?” he asked as she grabbed one of his flannels from the closet and threw it on. “I need to calm myself down” she said sharply, tears running down her face. He watched her storm out of the room. 

He found her ten minutes later in the bunker slamming her fingers on the keys of her laptop. Her face was a little puffy from crying and he hated himself for doing that to her. He stood behind her, dropping his hands to her shoulders, “So, our first fight as a couple. How are we doing?” She shrugged, “The fact that neither one of us reached for a gun makes me a little hopeful.” Taking that as a fucked-up hunter’s olive branch he scooped her up, sat himself in her chair and held her in his lap. “I’m an asshole. I took my issues and made them yours. I don’t know if I deserve to be loved, but I do know that YOU do. I am confident in my love for you and I am confident in your love for me. Your love is the most precious gift you could ever give and I’m the luckiest man in the world because you chose to give it to me. You deserve a man who can accept your love and that’s where I’m having trouble. I know you love me. I truly do. I just can’t seem to let it in. Probably it’s some sort of fucked up shit from my childhood or the hunter’s life. I called Sam a few minutes ago. He saw a shrink a while back to work out some stuff. Eileen worked a case for her so, she’s aware of the life and knows the score. I’m going to call her tomorrow. When I proposed, I told you that I wanted to become a better man for you, and I meant what I said. I won’t be fixed overnight, if I can be fixed at all that is. I don’t want to wait to marry you. Please, baby. Don’t make me wait” he said, this time it was Dean whose voice was cracking with emotion. 

“Dean” she whispered, stroking her fingers over the beard he’d grown, “Not marrying you or putting it off was never on the table. I am so sorry if I made you think that. Let’s not wait at all. What’s the point? If we ask those who aren’t already self-quarantining to do it for a couple of weeks…” Dean’s eyes brightened, “Then it’ll be safe for everyone and the gang can all stay here at the bunker.” She nodded. “Are you sure about this, baby?” he asked. “Let’s make the calls” she smiled. “What about your invitations?” he asked realizing she was cutting out the one thing she wanted. “It’s just paper. You’re what I want” she kissed his lips. “We’ll need to give people time to work out their schedules…Valentine’s Day?” he asked. “Valentine’s Day” she agreed.


	11. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late. I know. It didn't come easily and I did a bazillion rewrites. I kept getting lost in a million pointless details. So took a few days and walked away from it before doing some major editing. I hope you enjoy it.

February

The bunker had been a flurry of activity over the last few weeks as they prepared for the wedding and guests. Sam and Eileen came three weeks early to help and their friends started arriving last week after ensuring their quarantine was successful. They all spent the last two days cooking and drinking and laughing and now Dean toyed with the cuffs of his FBI suit as he paced a rut around the library which had been rearranged to make a ceremony/dance floor space, the tables and chairs pushed aside and set for the buffet that would be brought out from the kitchen later. “Hey man, it’s gonna be great” Sam said slapping his brother on the shoulder, giving him a hard squeeze with his giant hand. “Yeah, I know. I just…” he lost his words but his eyes searched for her in the library doorway. “You’ll feel better once she’s in the room. That happened with me with my Bess” Garth offered. “I was a mess but as soon as I laid eyes on her, a calm swept over me. She makes everything better just by walking into the room” he said watching his wife wrangle the kids who were trying to climb a bookcase. “How does it happen? It doesn’t make any sense” Dean said, a nervous laugh escaping his chest. “I don’t know, but I feel the same about Eileen. It’s like she has magic or something. She just sooths me without even trying” Sam said, pulling his phone from his pocket when it buzzed. “Speaking of Eileen. She says they’re ready. Would you all gather around, we’re about to begin” he smiled broadly as he tucked his phone back into his suit pocket. Garth took his place as officiant while Sam and Dean took their places. Eileen appeared in the doorway wearing a long, deep red dress, carrying a bouquet of white roses. The room was quiet and peaceful, something sorely lacking in the lives of hunters. As Eileen approached, she winked at Dean and said “Here comes your girl.” His face had been filled with nerves and anxiety but at Eileen’s words, he relaxed, the worry lines softening into a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek before she took her place. As he stepped back he saw her in the doorway. His heart thunked hard in his chest and he was overcome with love. It enveloped him completely. She was a goddess, as radiant as the sun and there she was, waiting to marry him. His eyes were huge, soaking in all of her. The gown was simple and elegant in snow white tulle, with a high scooped neckline and long sleeves. The body was fitted and hugged her curves to just above the knee where it flared gently into graceful folds. Seeing the look on his face, she decided to give him a full view and twirled slowly, letting him take it all in. Her hair was set in a low knot at the base of her neck, she’d foregone a veil and opted for a few small red roses tucked in around the knot, which highlighted the open back of the gown, plunging low to a short row of covered buttons. The gown skimmed the floor perfectly because Eileen removed the train and hemmed it. She bought the gown in a thrift store, Dean recalled, but it was as if it was made for her body. He could not imagine the other bride who may have worn this dress could be more stunning than his bride. No bride would ever hold a candle to his. Finishing her twirl she straightened her bouquet of deep red roses and walked toward the man who stole her heart. He forgot himself and met her halfway, cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her gently, deeply. His hands, which were shaking when they first touched her were now calm and warm against her skin. “Come over here, ya’ll so I can marry you!” Garth called over with laughter in his voice. Realizing he’d left his place and ruined her entrance Dean stepped back, “I’m sorry. I saw you and my brain fried.” She looped her free arm into his and said “I love you too. Let’s go get married.” Together they took the remaining steps towards their lives together. 

__

“And by the power vested in me by the United Church of Bacon, the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, which was a real thing, ya’ll, ‘till I killed it, and the State of Kansas, I pronounce you husband and wife, hunter and huntress, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, forever and always. Dean, you may NOW kiss the bride” Garth declared. “The flying spaghetti monster was real???” she asked in wonder as Dean pulled her close and kissed her deeply to the roaring cheers of their friends. 

__

The evening flew by with food, drink, laughter and dancing with DJ Garth spinning tunes. Dean pulled her into his lap for a rest while Garth danced in front of Bess to Bell Biv DeVoe’s Poison. “I’m so happy” she smiled dropping a soft kiss on his lips. “Me to, baby” he breathed her in, “I’m a very lucky man. Have I told you how beautiful you are?” A huge grin spread across her face, “Multiple times. But keep going.” “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on and tonight, you are glowing, baby.” He kissed her softly, hands squeezing her hip and leg as it deepened. “Get a room you two!” Claire Novak called from across the room where she hung out with Chrissy Chambers. “That friendship terrifies me” Dean laughed looking at the young hunters. She looked around the room filled with their loved ones and she couldn’t help think of those who were not with them. “Hey, look at me. I miss them too. This life doesn’t often allow for long lives. We all know it but it doesn’t mean we miss them any less, baby” Dean said rubbing his nose against hers. “How do you do that? Read my mind like that? I know they’re all with us now, I can feel them in my heart” she said, feeling her eyes burn with tears. “Excuse me, but I’d love it if the groom would push me around the dance floor a bit” Jody teased setting her wine glass down on a table and nudging Dean’s leg with her own. “You weir your grief on your face, baby. Duty calls” he grinned and helped her to her feet. “And I’d like a dance with my sister-in-law” Sam said taking her hand and pulling her into the small group of bodies. “Can we eat the cake now?” Garth’s son Castiel called out garnering laughter from the room. “Sure, buddy, in just a few minutes. I don’t want to get arrested by the sheriff for resisting a dance” Dean answered. 

Once the cake and pie had been enjoyed, she again found herself in Dean’s lap, nuzzling his face with hers. “Okie-dokie, time for you two love birds to hit the hay. We’ll take care of this mess. Go have some wedding night fun!” Donna declared with a grin wide enough to showcase her dimpled cheeks. “You’re in room 417 tonight” Sam said coming back into the room with Eileen. “You’re far away from everyone else because…well...privacy” Eileen teased as they stood. “Gross!” Chrissy shouted while laughing. 

The room was lit with white candles, silk sheets and fluffy blankets adorned the bed and she asked “Is that lube?” Dean laughed as he closed the door, “Ha! Thanks Sammy!” Dean was still chuckling as stepping up behind her. She felt the heat of his breath on her neck and it danced down her bare back. “Seeing you like this all night, not being able to touch you how I wanted to was torture” the fingers of one hand danced up her spine and stroked back down again as he toyed with the first of the buttons. Her body reacted instantly to his touch, nipples pulling tight. “Oh, someone likes this” he said noticing her hard peaks through the fabric of her gown. “You thoroughly satisfied me last night. How can I need you so much already?” she gasped as his lips sucked gently on her neck. Her head fell back against his shoulder as his hand cupped her breast. “I need you every minute of every day” he whispered into her ear. Pulling his hand back he worked open the buttons and slipped the dress from her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor at her bare feet, having abandoned her shoes once the dancing started. “Baby! You’ve been naked under this dress all day?” he asked in awe. “Panty lines are bad” she managed to get out before letting loose a moan as his big hands cupped her breasts, fingers playing over her nipples. “You mean I could have pulled you into a dark corner and fucked you any time I wanted?” he asked. “Mmhmm. Always” she replied. “On the bed, baby, I want to look at you” he gently ordered, giving her nipples one last hard squeeze. 

She stepped to the dresser and pulled the flowers and pins from her hair, letting it fall down her back before stretching across the silky white sheets. She watched as he kicked off his shoes. He was a sexy man, collar open, tie undone, sleeves rolled up. She watched him pull off his clothes and with each article he dropped on the floor her pussy slickened a little more. He watched her as her eyes roamed over his body, “Open your legs for me.” He dropped his boxers revealing a massive erection as her legs fell apart, baring her sex to him. “I can see how wet you are from here. You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.” “I’m yours baby. Come and claim me” she said softly. Dean climbed over her, settled himself between her legs and slipped into her in one long motion. She gasped, surprised that he'd taken her immediately, “You’re mine and I’m yours.” He loved her slowly, enjoying the squeaks and moans escaping her pretty lips. I love this woman with everything I am, he thought. She is my everything, my soul, my wife. 

He watched her climax, arching beneath him, grasping his shoulders hard with her small hands. He withdrew slowly and kissed his way down her body until his lips brushed over her clit. Circling it with his tongue, he pushed two fingers into her, enjoying the fact that her pussy was still spasming lightly from her orgasm. She called out to him as her fingers threaded in his hair. His name sounded so sweet on her lips and he sucked her clit between his lips, making her cry it out again. Smiling wickedly he slipped his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue. He tortured her, pulling her back from orgasm and pushing her back towards it again. Over and over until her pussy was pink and swollen with need. Dean reached up a hand and ran his hand over her breasts, over her hard nipples. She was writhing on the sheets, body begging for release. “Do you want to come again, wife?” he asked as if he was asking if she’d like a refill on her coffee. “Yes!” she almost wept. “Yes, what, wife?” he asked, lapping her from her opening to her clit with his wide tongue. “Yes, husband! Please let me come” she begged, hands fisted into the sheets. Dean slipped his fingers into her depths and gently fucked her. He left a trail of bites along the inside of one thigh before caressing the marks he’d left with his tongue. He watched her pleasure build again, this time he picked up the pace and fucked her with his fingers harder, helping her over the edge. She screamed out as his tongue found her clit again. He pumped her pussy hard while very slowly sliding his tongue over her. The contrast was too much and she exploded around his fingers. “That’s it, baby. So pretty when you come” he said in awe of her. 

He quickly climbed up her body and pushed his cock into her, feeling how impossibly tight she was after all the teasing he’d done. He felt her orgasm still pulsing as he fucked her hard and deep. “Dean, fuck me harder” she begged, her body violently trembling in his arms. As he did, he also sped up, the room filled with the sounds of their skin desperately slapping together. She felt his thrusts faltering and knew he was ready. She saw his face contort in a struggle to hold off and felt her pussy tighten around him. Her nipples brushed against his chest, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through her and straight to her clit. She spoke in his hear, voice husky and panting, “Baby, come with me.” Her hands found his back and feeling her way across his hard muscles, they slipped down to his ass. She felt the tight muscles as he cried out, spilling himself into her as her own pleasure took her. 

He collapsed onto her, their sweaty bodies sticking together as they waited for their labored breathing to quiet. “I just made love to my wife” he said to himself in wonder. “You’re wife loved every second of it” she laughed squeezing her arms around him. He slid out of her, making her whine in protest. “None of that. You’ve been thoroughly fucked” he said pulling the blankets over them. “Mmmm, so fucked” she agreed and snuggled into his arms. “Sounds like their still partying” he said listening to the faint sounds of music coming from a few floors below. “Want to rejoin the party?” she asked. “Nope. Everything I want is right here in my arms” he sighed and kissed her neck. “Me too” she sighed and snuggled in deeper. "Happy Valentines Day, baby" he said, feeling her drift off to sleep.


End file.
